A Million and One Ways to Say I Love You
by BananaSwirl
Summary: Through a note, through an argument, through a jail cell, or through a fight, it can be said in various odd and wacky ways.   "I love you."  100 word drabbles on all types of 'ships'.
1. Reasons Why I'm Lucky

**I decided to start a little drabble series of all types of ships, canon and crack. Canon is first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Katara is a lucky girl. She's a waterbending master, has a nice family, good friends, and benefits. She ended up on the winning side of the war and her village is quickly turning into a gigantic city. She has lots of reasons to consider herself lucky. Really, she does.<p>

She's a lucky girl, who has a too-sweet-to eat boyfriend.

Aang's the Avatar, so that happens to mean that he can bend all four elements. So when he used "cloudbending"-which was airbending and waterbending used together-to create her likeness in the sky above her, she adds another reason to the list.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are nice, I'll try to fit them in. (Meaning, I'll do it.)<strong>


	2. Suki Sees

**Sukka. I think my word counter might be off a little...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Sokka's an idiot. Really, he is. Suki knows this. It's part of the reason why she loves him, because his idiocy is cute when it's not weird. He always sacrifices himself for her, which is another reason why she loves him. He's weirdly sweet.<p>

She finds him a little weirder when he presented her a lump of clay that is still wet, and is in the shape of a triangle. When she asks what it was, he said: "It's a fan…see, can't you see?" She doesn't but she nods anyway. "It represents how much I love you."

She sees it.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are welcome. <strong>


	3. Mai's Ring

**Maiko this time. I admit, this one is growing on me. After this is Zutara, Tokka, and Yue/Sokka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Mai has Zuko wrapped around her finger. No, she's not conniving and she doesn't dig for gold either. She likes the boy. He's interesting and give or take a few traits, he's a good guy. When people try to assassinate him, she's there. When the dogs of the Court try to snap him up, she's there. Ready to take them on. If she was to go by anything Ty Lee said, they look rather nice together. Not that Mai cares or anything. Seriously.<p>

Mai has Zuko wrapped around her finger. And he fits rather nicely, if she was to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are welcome of course. <strong>


	4. When In Doubt

**Zutara. I didn't say they all had happy endings. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Zuko sees Katara differently now. It started when she healed the lightning scar on his stomach after Azula had tried to fry him alive. Her hands had been cool, yet comforting when they were pressed against his wounds. He had felt the life flowing through her to him and then he was alive again. For a brief moment, he saw what could have been between them, and then they are best friends again and nothing more.<p>

He lives his life with Mai, and hers with Aang and they communicate through private letters. He writes:

_We were wrong. _

She writes: _Yeah. _

* * *

><p><strong>Request are forever welcome. <strong>


	5. Gravity

**I love me some Tokka. Last one for today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Toph is the Earth and Sokka is her forever shining sun. When she feels as if she should form another hard shell of protection on her skin, and when she feels as if she will drift away like dust, he pulls her back down again. He stays with her when she makes the difficult journey back home to finally face her parents, and he hugs her when she tells them exactly what she felt. He tells her father that Toph needs to make her own decision. <em>He'll<em> take care of her.

She is the Earth, and he is her gravity.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are nice. <strong>


	6. Speechless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Just because she is the moon doesn't mean she can't love him. She is a spirit who sees all that occurs during the night and she watches as he stands outside of his home with his young bright-haired son, and his dark haired daughter. She is closer to them than she has been in a long while and she can see the silver light she casts on their faces.<p>

Yue is sad, yes. She is sad that she can see him, but she cannot touch him because she is not real.

Sokka talks and if she could reply, she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are welcome. <strong>


	7. If Only In Death

**Another kinda sad one. And like Maiko, Jetara is growing on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Katara doesn't think this a miracle or not, but she thinks it is a sign. She sees him, walking alone in a whole new outfit, his hands crossed in from of his chest. He still walks with swagger, but something is humbled about him. He is alone. Like her. She is confused. "You're dead." She says.<p>

"Not true." He says and looks down at her, brown eyes glittering. "If you believe in third chances…" He looks off to the side. "I've changed for the better this time. I promise. Walk with me?"

She nods. After all, she's dead. And lonely.

* * *

><p>...<strong>I ain't sayin' it again. <strong>


	8. I'm Not Doing This For You

**What? I love me some Katara/Ozai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>When she visits his cell, he hates her. She is everything he is not. She is on the winning side of the war; she is a bender-<em>a master-<em> , and everyone likes her because she is beautiful and young, and kind, and everything he is not. He hates her for that.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Zuko's mother, and I doing this for the world." She says.

Ozai wouldn't expect more. Then the girl begins to talk to him civilly and he begins to talk back. _Human._ They are similar, somehow.

He hates her less.


	9. Listen

**Toko this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sparky. Sparky!" Toph cried from where she sat. She knew where Zuko was, but she felt like calling his name just to annoy him. "I know you hear me! I'm being loud just to annoy you!" She was only a few feet across the room. She grinned smugly.<p>

"What, Toph?" Zuko groaned and Toph could hear the shuffling of papers on his desk. "Is there something you need, or do you just feel like bothering me?"

She shrugged, "I dunno." Then she smiled deviously and rubbed her hands together. "Sparky!"

"_What, Toph?" _

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are nice and sweet. They give my cavities. <strong>


	10. Pathetic

**Taang. Not too sure about this one, but I tried. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the A:TLA franchise I would make Korra and Bolin get together just to spite the early Makorra fans. (Kidding...)**

* * *

><p>"Twinkle Toes, you're so pathetic sometimes that I could punch you." Toph said, clearly irate. The airbender was moping over something she didn't really care about, but she was getting tired of hearing his stupid sighs every five minutes. It was as if he <em>wanted<em> her to fuss at him. "What are you blowing breath for?"

"Appa hasn't come back yet."

Toph rolled her eyes and stomped over to her sulking friend, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You. Are. Pathetic." And then she kissed him on impulse. "I repeat. You're pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnies! <strong>


	11. Compensation

**Song/Zuko. Songko? Sonko? Zukong? **

* * *

><p>When Zuko-or was it Lee? - came back to Song's house with <em>five<em> ostrich-horses in their prime, she was surprised. The news of the newly crowned Fire Lord with the scar on his face had arrived months ago and she had pieced things together after that. Part of her was proud that she had befriended the Fire Nation's greatest Fire Lord.

He had come to right his wrongs because it was the honorable thing to do. He wrote a letter that stated she would be compensated, and he did it in person.

The beautiful woman Mai was with him. Song sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are nice. <strong>


	12. Ty Lee likes Mustaches

**My first time writing _anything_ that has Haru in it. **

**Disclaimer: Dunnot own. **

* * *

><p>Ty Lee likes peculiar people. They are fun to be around and nice to talk to. Not to talk with, because they can't talk as fast as her, but that's alright. So when she meets Haru, she finds him peculiar. He has an impression mustache to be sixteen and he can make it twitch. With she finds funny.<p>

And so, because she isn't shy, she approaches him and dives right into a conversation about her favorite things. Haru can almost keep up with her, and that's impressive. She says: "I like your mustache…and I like the rest of you, too."


	13. At Least

**I like this one. But do _you?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Now that On Ji looks back at it, she thinks Kuzon was nice and all, at least for a guy who only went to school for a day and lived in a cave. But he isn't there when she graduates from school a year later. Hide is, with a Fire Lily-it's half dead, but it's the thought that counts-and he's grinning as she steps off the platform as top in her class. He hugs her and pulls her close. And that's enough.<p>

Hide may be challenging at times, but he's sweet and he doesn't keep his pets in his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are nice.<strong>


	14. That Fluffy Feeling

**I hope in Ba Sing Se, they don't go around with Joo Dees just being called Joo Dee. For this, I like to think that they've been assigned numbers to keep them from getting mixed up. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Joo Dee Number Three Twenty-Eight's jaw aches and she wants to frown. But a good tour guide smiles all the time and she doesn't want to be a bad tour guide. She grins and says in her chipper voice: "How may I help you?"<p>

The winged lemur turns and looks at her with a piece of fruit half in his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise and guilt. He's caught. The animal trills and drops his fruit, flitting into Joo Dee Number Three Twenty-Eight's arms.

Contrary to what people think, she has feelings. And now she feels fluffy inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Still open for suggestions. <strong>


	15. Tone of Voice

**First time writing Smellerbee and Longshot. Smellershot seems like a slang term for a booger...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

* * *

><p>"You know, Longshot," Smellerbee began as she sharpened her favorite blade against a smooth stone, "You really are a great conversationalist." There was nothing sarcastic about this-she said it rather affectionately, or as affectionate as her voice could get.<p>

Longshot, sitting with his legs crossed, blinked. _You're a terrible liar. _His eyes read.

Smellerbee snorted, "I really meant that! And I suppose you're supposed to be a better one, then?"

The archer shrugged. _Yes. _

"Yeah, well…" She was speechless. Somewhere across camp, the Duke screamed. "i-…I can run faster than you!"

Longshot is silent.

"Don't use that tone with me!"


	16. Let's Dance

**Writing Ty Lee in a hundred words is so hard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>It was two years after the war when Ty Lee finally got her dance with Sokka. It was a proper dance this time, when she wasn't trying to block his chi. Nope. It was during a Fire Nation ball-Zuko had made those legal again-and she wanted to set an example.<p>

Suki-who happened to be Ty Lee's leader-had broken her relationship with Sokka six months before because of…well, Ty Lee forgot why but she knew Sokka was sad. Ty Lee didn't like sad people.

She had somehow dragged him up and they had danced and laughed and smiled. "You're pretty good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Request pairings if you want. <strong>


	17. Starts in My Toes

**Ty Laang...not exactly a happy ending. I might do a happy one, later.**

**Disclaimer: Dunnot own**

* * *

><p>"Twinkle Toes! Bubbly!" That was Toph. Ty Lee liked Toph, she was funny. Well, Ty Lee liked the whole Avatar team. Appa the bison was fuzzy and so cuddly.<p>

Ty Lee thought she had found her soul mate.

Aang, the Avatar, could jump just as high as her and he was just as happy as her and she felt so bubbly! That's why Toph gave her that nickname. It wasn't a crush this time. Really!

Too bad he didn't see her as any more than a friend. But that's alright, because she liked people to be as happy as her.

* * *

><p><strong>Still taking requests, and if you want, I'll redo a sad ending one for a happy one.<strong>


	18. The Girl Called Hope

**Imagine that Ba Sing Se would have some population issues sometimes, and the Fire Nation would step in to help because they suddenly become nosy and try to help everybody because it's the right thing to do. I love puppy love. (Anticipate a little Meelo drabble in this, even though I'm not that excited for "Korra")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

><p>Tom-Tom is seven when he sees the girl named Hope. He was with his big sister, Mai-who was the Fire Lady now-in Ba Sing Se to help with something called "immigration control". They are in the lower ring of the city, which he likes best because no one dresses weird, when he sees her with her mother.<p>

Peeking out from behind her mother's skirts, she waves shyly at him. She bats her pretty brown eyes and whispers, "Hi." Then she hides.

Mai tugs him along but he waves back and says, "Hi!"

Mai looks down at him, and he smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection"-Katy Perry. Why is this relevant? It isn't. <strong>


	19. Meelo's Star Lily

**Because a puppy crush is too cute to resist. I would think that Korra would be like: "Okay...why is a little boy giving me a flower?" but then she would think it was sweet. Because young'uns are so sweet and innocent that even a BAMF has to smile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>When Korra came to the Air Temple Sanctuary seeking Daddy's teaching in air-moving, Meelo decided she was pretty, at least as pretty as a grown up can get. She had good friends, like Bolin who rode Meelo around on his back and Mako who showed him his motorcycle. But he liked her best.<p>

He takes the prettiest flower he can find-a star lily from Mommy's garden-and presents it to her when she's training with her fire-making. She's _so_ petty.

His heart explodes when Korra hugs him and kisses his cheek. He's going to marry her one day, really he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, puppy love...<strong>


	20. Opposite Attract

**Admit it, you like Mai/Ty Lee, too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Mai isn't as emotionless as people think; she just doesn't run around bursting into tears. Few people know this and few people actually take the time to figure her out. Ty Lee is not like those people. Then again, Ty Lee isn't like <em>anyone<em>. Where Mai is dark and apathetic, Ty Lee is light and passionate. She had to, in order to stand out among a set of sisters who looked exactly like her. Mai liked to sink into the background. Ty Lee was loud and outrageous.

As Mai reflected on this, she found she didn't mind this _at all._

* * *

><p><strong> Maybe we can show Jinora some love, too, eh? And I loved Meelo's Star Lily so much, I want a one-shot based on it.<strong>


	21. Jinora Plays Favorites

**Because Jinora and Pabu need some love, too. **

* * *

><p>Jinora has never-<em>ever<em>-been more indecisive in her life. She sits in the garden everyday-she doesn't tell Momma that Meelo's been fooling around in there-and twiddles her thumbs. It wasn't like her to be _this_ quiet, especially with company around. She has her favorite book next to her, but it's unopened. She can't figure out which one of the visitors she likes best. They're all funny and smart!

Then, all her problems are solved.

The little Fire Ferret, Pabu, leaped into her arms and she laughed, cuddling him. All the other visitors are alright, but Pabu is by far the best.


	22. Long and Silky

**I had this written ages ago. Just never posted it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>Chan has absolutely no idea how he got here, in this predicament. His old man had gotten mad at him for crashing their house and once he got home, he had paid for Chan to go to some "Young Men's Disciplinary and Excellence Camp Ran by Bumi" in the Earth Kingdom. <em>Bleh. <em>None of his friends were there and he had to share a bunk with some weird guy named Haru who had some freaky mustache.

Chan couldn't help but be jealous of his facial hair, considering he was older than Haru. "Say… how do you grow your hair, Haru?"


	23. We Go Free

**Poor Yuahn ship, no one loves you...Must be that good Southern Water Tribe lovin'. **

**Disclaimer: Dunnot own. Not sue. Thank.**

* * *

><p>When Yue looks back at her life as a human, she thought she was rather restricted. She did what she thought was her duty as princess and accepted what was thrown at her, adapting and moving on. She watched as a lonely ship danced slowly across the dark ocean, barely seen through the black of the night with the exception of the moon's rays on the waves. On this ship is Hahn, venturing to the Earth Kingdom to explore and learn. She throws moonlight on him and urges his ship to move faster. He's exploring and living for her, too.<p> 


	24. Sore Thumb

**This is Insane!Azula and Dai Li!Jet. I'm sure there's a raging plot bunny that explains the back story for this, but I can't do that in a hundred words so...let's play Pretend. **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. **

* * *

><p>Azula brought several souvenirs from the Earth Kingdom. She was glad that Daddy-Father- let her keep them all, because she had a favorite. Shaggy haired and tanned skinned with brown eyes. He didn't have the long braid like all the others, but she liked things that stood out.<p>

She is sad when she loses them. Especially him, her favorite. She is sad, so sad when stupid Zuko locked her up in a mental institution. He makes her see sad things like Mommy and her favorite Dai Li. He wasn't real.

"Azula," Jet says, shaking her from her stupor. "It's me."


	25. Kya and the Lord of Lying Women

**Requested by Mai4Eternity. It got the plot-bunnies running. *Goes off to think of possible one-shot***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>Kya was certain she was dead. She had a burn mark the size of a man's fist on her collarbone. And now she was in a cell, in the prison of the demons who had tried to take her children. They had a new Lord, she's heard. Named Ozai. She met him when he visited her cell.<p>

"You remind me of my old wife," He said, "You both were stunning liars to protect your children."

"Well, then." Kya said and the burn scar near her neck tightens.

She isn't sure if it was a smirk or not, but Ozai smiles.


	26. The Kissing Bandit

**I had no idea an Avatar Card Game even existed before Jackie Star Sister requested this. All I can say is, I tried.**

* * *

><p>Aang can't exactly remember <em>how<em> he ended up in such a position, tied up with rope and sitting on a tree stump. It wasn't the Fire Nation who had done it this time. Instead, it was a girl they had encountered twice before. He didn't know her name. She wore lipstick, though, so she had been familiar. "Can you let me go now?"

"I would," The girl said, "But I'm not done talking yet, silly. My name is Jojo." She grinned. "What's yours?"

"Aang."

"I like it!"

Jojo pressed her lips to his cheek, and he couldn't help but blush.


	27. Daddy and his Princess

**A happy pre-series moment with our favorite father/daughter duo. You know, before things went downhill. Just simple, uncorrupted love. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>Three year old Azula crept through the halls of the palace, her tiny feet pattering on the floor. Dum-dum Zuzu had told her a scary story because he was a meanie pants.<p>

"Azula, what are you doing?" That was Daddy! "You should be in bed."

She couldn't tell him she was scared because Daddy didn't like people who were easily scared. Instead, she grinned, "I thought I heard something. I have to protect the palace!" That was a lie, but Daddy didn't mind. "I love you, Daddy."

Daddy picked her up and she tugged at his beard. "I know, princess."


	28. Zuko Talks to the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>When the war's finally over and he has the time to breathe, Zuko takes a visit to the Northern Water Tribe. It had been three long years since he had last been here and things are so different.<p>

The first place he goes is to the Spirit Oasis.

He dirties his clothes by leaning down near the water. It is a full moon and even though he is not a waterbender, he feels alive. "Hello, Yue," He says. She had saved him, too, after all. "Thank you."

The moonlight seems to brighten and the white koi seems to glow.


	29. Starting Over

When she visits him in his cell, five years after the end of the war, she has never seen such a broken man. He is nothing like she remembers, but then again; she had changed a lot, too. He stares at her as if she is a ghost, as if she is someone he has seen before, but can't quite remember who she is. And so, she bends down to his height.

"You brought this upon yourself, Ozai." She whispers and reaches through the bars to brush his hair.

"I know."

"But…perhaps, we can start over." Ursa says. Frowns.

"Perhaps."


	30. Lovely, Lovely

**June/Hakoda. Hehe. As requested by Mai4Eternity.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>He's seen the woman several times on his journey through the Earth Kingdom. She is peculiar looking and for a woman so small, she is intimidating and has the power to match. Almost like Kya. It hurts to remember her, but he does when he sees the woman again at a tavern. He has brought himself to search out her dark gaze and they are <em>nothing<em> like Kya's eyes.

That intrigues him even more.

He approaches her, much to Bato's protest, and boldly sits across from her at her table. His men stare.

"I ain't interested." She says. And smirks.


	31. Be My Bad Boy

**Jet/Mai...oh the strangeness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Mai will admit, she likes bad boys. They are so much more interesting than all the boys that Mother has introduced her, too. She can never predict what a bad boy might do next, and that's what always keeps her coming back for more. Like Zuko, even though he isn't that bad.<p>

Oh, but the tanned skinned boy that she saw in Boring Sing Se, he was bad. Like seriously. Too bad he looked half-crazy, because he had brightened Mai's day just a few minutes.

So, when Zuko started wearing his hair all shaggy, she didn't mind. Not one bit.


	32. North and South

**Old people love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Even though she ran from the North Pole, part of Kanna wished she had stayed. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Pakku; it was just that she didn't want to marry Pakku in the <em>North Pole<em>. She was just a woman there, she wasn't Kanna. She didn't want to just be a pretty ornament that could cook and clean.

So, when Pakku came down South, saying he had met her granddaughter, who should have been his granddaughter, too, she smiles. And when he offers to marry her again in the tradition of the Southern Water Tribe, she accepts.


	33. 3?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Lo was older than Li by five minutes, and she often held that over her twin sister's head. She always got the better things if they got to choose. It was just the order of things. Li never complained about it. Until, of course, all the boys started liking Lo more than her. So, like the twins they were, they decided to find a man who could be <em>both<em> of their "partners".

Too bad no one wanted to do that.

Except Bumi. And even though he was forty years older, they made it work.

Until he forgot Li wasn't Lo.


	34. You See Right Through Me

**I don't like this one too much, I might redo it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"You think you're a clever little girl, don't you, Princess Azula?" Long Feng says, and the Fire Nation princess smirks. He may be bound in his own prison, but he will not be underestimated. Long Feng trained with Dai Li. He saw everything. He saw right through her.<p>

"But deep underneath, you have a flaw." Long Feng saw the girl start. "You've never been around boys and older men. You don't know flattery." For a moment, she flushes pink.

Oh, but then, Azula bends down to his height and smiles. "I see right through you, fool."

Long Feng stares. Speechless.


	35. The Day Jun Got A Heart

Jun isn't sure how she ended up like this. First, she was on a job, hunting down some stupid kid-thief and then she was pulling some nerdy guy from a river because his bear thing was distracting Nyla. Turned out, his name was Kuei, and he was on a vacation. He talked proper, so he must've had some formal teaching.

Turns out the man was the Earth King, fleeing from the nonsense in Ba Sing Se. So she let him come with.

Hey, being the Earth King's girlfriend had benefits.

No jail time.

And he wasn't too bad looking either.


	36. Say It Again and Again

**By the time you see this, you should know that I have listened to ten consecutive minutes of Nyan Cat and my mind is not yet mush. I'm not sure how long it'll stay that way...that was not relevant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Nyan Cat.**

* * *

><p>The Duke thought Toph was pretty. In fact, she was the second most beautiful person he had ever seen, except for his mother, who had died. He wished she could see, so she could see herself and how beautiful she was. Sure, the others were pretty, but not like her. She had an earthly beauty. So he reminded he reminded her of her prettiness every time he saw her and by the time he had grown out of his helmet and his voice finally settled, he decided he would keep reminding her, until she finally believed it to be true.<p> 


	37. From a Distance

**Twenty-one minutes into Nyan Cat... In my head, Lu Ten was even prettier than Zuko. Yes, ponder on that. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

* * *

><p>Everyone knew the Crown Prince Lu Ten because he was always smiling and greeting everyone as if he knew them on a personal level. He was, perhaps, the most favored of the Fire Nation royal family, and he had many female admirers.<p>

As teenagers-only a year apart-Lu Ten and Ming had attended the joint Homeland and Domestic Security academy. All enlisted soldiers had to spend a year there, training to protect their homeland. Ming had watched him, and had been his friend.

Ming watched him. She learned and laughed with him.

And from a distance, she had loved him, too.


	38. Just a Little Brighter

**This one can be interpreted as friendship-love, or a crush, whichever suits you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Ty Lee liked to think that she could make anyone happy if she put her mind to it. She was bubbly, and she liked other people to be just as happy as her. Maybe that's why Mai was her <em>bestest <em>friend. She often found herself surrounded by people with dark auras and worked extra hard to make them happy.

When Zuko finally returned from his banishment, he seemed sadder than ever, even when he was with Mai again. He had always been a sad-faced boy, so Ty Lee hugged him. And maybe that day, his aura seemed a little brighter.


	39. Marry Me, Please?

**Mengaru? Harmeng? Harumeng? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar **

* * *

><p>It seemed that Meng's fortune changed every week, just she didn't mind much. Maybe, if she looked hard enough, she would find her <em>true<em> _love_ and they would leave her village to explore the unknown! "He'll have facial hair," Aunt Wu had said.

Well, that narrowed it down by a bunch.

Meng had almost given up hope, but then a group of earthbenders came to the village to rest as they worked on restoring the Earth Kingdom. Only one had facial hair, and he wasn't much older than her. She had found him!

"I'm Meng, will you marry me, please?"


	40. Sing It Like You Mean It

**I'm getting a soft spot for this pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Mai found few things funny. Sure, her best friend was a total airhead but that didn't mean she laughed at everything.<p>

It seemed that Sokka-that Water Tribe kid who Ty Lee had become smitten with-had taken it upon himself to make her laugh. She put up with his antics for a while, but he was annoying and he kept doing weird things to make her laugh. She didn't.

Until he flopped down in her lap and began belting the lyrics to _The Ox's Ballad _off key. She laughed, then, and every time after that, just because it made him smile.


	41. Azula's Dilemma

**When Zutara is too much for me, I turn to some Sokkla. It's a lovely alternative!**

* * *

><p>Azula had had crushes on a few boys in the past, but they were always scared of her because she got…carried away. Ty Lee tried to teach her One Hundred Ways to Flirt, but it hadn't helped.<p>

So when Ty Lee got a multitude of boyfriends and even _Mai _had Zuko, Azula remained the odd one out. She didn't need a boyfriend anyway; she had the whole world to dominate!

Ty Lee always talked about that Water Tribe boy, Sokka, and how cute he was. Azula sniffed. She had no time for crushes!

That didn't stop her from dreaming, though.


	42. Half the Fun

**Cutting this down to a hundred words was hard. Something about this crack couple screams "MORE THAN ONE HUNDRED!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Aang and his friends return to Meng's village two years later. Meng pretends she doesn't care that he and that "floozy" are a thing. That blind earthbender, Toph, tags along.<p>

Aunt Wu gave her a new fortune that said: "One person you love will see the world through different eyes."

Meng wished Aunt Wu would stop giving her the run-around. But, now that she looked back at it, she realized that was half the fun. And she found the person she loved too, and she didn't mind that she had to explain colors to Toph. That was the other half.


	43. The Best Listener

**Who hasn't had a friend who you talk to death, but they never tell you to shut up? **

**Yeah, I haven't either.**

* * *

><p>Katara didn't pay much attention to Longshot. He was always a presence that you knew was there, but didn't acknowledge. Years later, they met in passing during one her breakups with Aang, and she didn't recognize him. He looked older-so did she-but still the same.<p>

Smellerbee isn't with him-she was actually training the Kyoshi Warriors (girls with paint stuck together) and Katara took the opportunity to catch up with him. Or rather, she talked and he listened. That was fine.

And when he put his hand over hers in comfort, she's very aware of his presence, and she acknowledges it.


	44. No Need for Words

**Today is Longshot Day. Yes, make it official. **

* * *

><p>Really, everyone thought that Toph and Longshot could never get along. He was too quiet, and she was too loud. Longshot relied on his eyes to communicate, and Toph was blind. When their two friend groups came together, though, they somehow made it work.<p>

By touch.

No one understood it but them, and no one understood what they said when Longshot brushed his fingers over Toph's hands. But Toph did, and she responded with a hearty laugh. Longshot's lips twitched, even though Toph couldn't see it. And when she danced her fingers over his lips, it meant:

_I understand you. _


	45. Metamorphosis

**Roku/ Ta Min this time. I wonder, how did this Roku/Ta Min/Sozin love triangle come to be? Oh, Fanon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Roku was a very lucky man. Even Sozin had thought so. He had found a girl who would wait for him. And Ta Min, did. She waited twelve long years for him to return. When he came back enlightened from his time with the airbenders, stronger from the earthbenders, and more adaptable from his training with the waterbenders. He was a changed man.<p>

Ta Min had changed, too, only she was more beautiful than ever, and she had waited for him. They had changed together.

Legend told that the Avatar found their love in every life. Perhaps it was true.


	46. Unforgiveable

**Poor Kuruk, he doesn't get a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. I've got no money in the pot. I'm broke as a joke. Poke.**

* * *

><p>Kuruk was a man of many mistakes. He had been foolish even as a boy, and as an old man, he had been forced to admit to his screw-ups as he watched his friends raise children. And then they died. He kept living. Always living.<p>

He would never forgive himself for being such a fool and allowing Koh to steal away Ummi. Even after her parents had stopped blaming him, he hadn't forgiven himself. So he had buried himself deep in the Spirit World in search of Koh.

Kuruk had made many mistakes.

There was one he would never forget.


	47. Azula's First Crush

**I don't know where this came from. But maybe Azula, before she knew better, had a crush on Lu Ten. And that crush turned into admiration, and then...yeah. Anyway, child!Azula!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin! Get me a muffin! **

* * *

><p>Azula, despite being a people person, could never quite understand the subliminal messages of the people she was interested in. Perhaps she overanalyzed things.<p>

It had been like that, even when she was five.

"He doesn't like me!" She cried and threw herself onto her bed, the bundle of wilted flowers falling to the floor. "I knew he wouldn't like me!" At five, she was dramatic. It would help her become a better liar.

That was irrelevant. She was in love.

"Oh, Azula," Lu Ten said, amused as he pulled his cousin into his lap, "Of course I like you!"


	48. The Fire In Her Eyes

**Have I did a Maitara piece? I have to check. But anyway, a little bitter bit for this. Mai/Katara is my favorite yuri pairing, and I love it so much that I made my own alternate universe for it. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

* * *

><p>Mai, as a child, as just as many crushes as Ty Lee, but she kept them folded away. She had loved Zuko, though. She had loved him more than anything, and her heart broke when he had been banished. She had spent three years trying to pick up the fragile pieces of her heart.<p>

Going on the mission with Azula and Ty Lee had helped. When she saw the waterbending girl, she saw the same passionate fury that had made her fall so hard for Zuko. Seeing that made her terribly sad.

She knew eventually that fury would die out.


	49. Say No to Nobility

**Mai and Toph. Wow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>No one could understand Toph like Mai. They were both girls raised in a society that didn't suit them. For Mai, nobility was boring and for Toph it was…gross. Where Mai was quiet and reserved, Toph was loud and outspoken.<p>

When the war was over, and everything was being rebuilt and reconstructed, the little blind girl would visit the palace often by herself. The others were too busy searching and rebuilding. Mai kept the kid around, even though she was vulgar.

They didn't need words to speak. They had been raised to remain silent, but the message was clear enough.


	50. Nice Like That

**Jun and Piandao. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

><p>Jun did not know why men twice her age bothering her. It was gross and she didn't have time to drag around a saggy old man. She had places to go and money to make. She saw old man in a tavern that she had stopped in. He was sitting at a table that most bartenders knew was reserved for her. No one who knew any better took her seat.<p>

She _let_ him win at arm wrestling. She was _nice_ like that.

But she surprised everyone by pulling out the second chair. He had earned her acknowledgement.

That was all.


	51. Hot Air Balloon

**Hot Air Ballloon by Owl City inspired this. Bromance!**

* * *

><p>On the way to the Boiling Rock, Sokka had learned a lot about Zuko. He wasn't as sulky and grumpy as he had originally thought-close, though-and he wasn't as bad as Katara made him out to be. But his sister was freaky, so he couldn't really let her opinions sway his own. So Sokka gave him a test. He just couldn't work without humor.<p>

"Come on, say it. Just once."

"No."

"Just say it, Zuko, it's not going to kill you!"

"No."

"Say it quietly."

"No!"

Sokka frowned and Zuko averted his gaze.

"Please?"

After much persuasion, Zuko cried, "Weee!"


	52. To Court A Cat

**I'm off my rocker with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Well, there were a lot of pretty flying lemurs out there that Momo could choose from, but they were boring. They didn't see the possibilities of all the food out there, and they didn't want anything! Then again, they didn't have a Two Legged One to look after him like he did.<p>

He was a lucky lemur.

When he saw Miyuki, that weird Two Legged One's cat, he fell in love. Or rather, as in love a flying lemur could get. So, he flitted down and strutted by. How did one court cats?

Miyuki hissed. Well, he would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Then again, had I ever really been on one? <strong>

**(I'm on one! Yeah, I'm on one! *song reference)**


	53. The Prince of the Sun

**I was going to go with the arranged marriage idea, but this one seemed more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes dead humans came to Yue. It was as if they thought she was some great, all knowing spirit who could tell them the answers they so desperately wanted to hear. She tried to, but she couldn't help. She was human, too.<p>

Had been.

The fallen prince came to her. "Can you help me find my father, Iroh?" He asked, terribly sad. Yue felt bad for him, and she cast her light upon the earth to find the old man.

Yue held Lu-Ten, then, and because he had the warmth of the sun on his skin, she shined even brighter.


	54. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>It was really Ursa who had been crueler. She had been the woman who pulled the strings on everything, and she had been the catalyst for everyone's downfall except her own. She was good at that.<p>

He had loved her though, just as much as she had loved him-if not more. He had loved her enough to spare her life-though he wished he had killed her, because knowing she was out there made him sick. When she left, she had laughed and said: "You'll see."

When the war was over, it wasn't Ozai's mistakes that cursed him, but his wife.


	55. She Makes Me Happy

**Crack pairing kill your brain cells. **

**Disclaimer: Am not responsible. **

* * *

><p>Just seeing the two of them together made everyone sick to their stomach. Really, it did. Even Toph, who was blind, would bury herself into a box of rock and refuse to come out.<p>

"It's just wrong!" Katara cried.

"Um…they make each other happy?" Aang suggested, and blushed.

Sokka vehemently shook his head. "No! I would rather see Katara with him! And that's saying a lot!"

Even emotionless Mai nodded fiercely in agreement.

Zuko shrugged as Kanna spooned another bite of sea prunes into his mouth. Hey, he needed to be babied sometimes, too. He saw nothing wrong with it.


	56. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Hakoda had vowed to marry once, and only once. So he did. He had married a woman he knew he loved, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.<p>

Kya's father was a strong warrior who brought along polar leopard furs with his daughter as a gift to the young chief. When she arrived in Hakoda's village, he decided she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blue eyes met his, and she watched him.

And after she died, he sometimes felt her presence beside him, her eyes on him. Watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, folks. <strong>


	57. All For the Better

**Okay, I'm flying the white flag on this one. This pairing is so...right but wrong at the same time. I want to explore with this pairing so much! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Hakoda's children had <em>strange<em> friends, but he thought that the most peculiar of them all was the Fire Nation girl, Mai. She was quiet and cynical, with a biting wit that made grown men wince. He knew that for a fact. He had witnessed it himself.

He saw her during his visits to the Fire Nation-she was part of the Lord's Guard. He heard that she had struck down twelve almost-assassins singlehandedly.

And perhaps he had never really let Kya go, but he compared every woman to her. Mai was nothing like Kya but somehow, that made it more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>If you would, take a second to vote on the poll in my profile. If you want. <strong>


	58. Obsession

**This one is a little darker than the others. Then again, this pairing has every potential to be dark as it does to be happy.**

* * *

><p>Azula hated her. She hated her because she couldn't control her. She couldn't bend her limbs and make her into a pretty, yet dangerous doll. With Ty Lee, she could lie and tell her the truth at the same time, but with <em>her<em>, it was different. Her eyes would pick out every lie before it even fell off her lips.

She never laughed, or smiled, and Azula couldn't read her face. And she always left Azula wondering what would happen next.

For such a bland girl, she was full of surprises and Azula hated her, because she couldn't have her.


	59. Mai Meets the Woman of the Ice

**This is a continuation of Kya and the Lord of Lying Women, based on the premise that Kya was taken to the Fire Nation palace. **

* * *

><p>To Mai, the woman was as beautiful as she was ugly. She had never seen a real Water Tribe person before, and she looked nothing like the ones in the books she had read. She looked wilder-so unrefined compared to the neatly assembled Fire Nation ladies that she had seen. When she saw her for the first time, staring into the pond in the gardens, she was attracted to her like a moth to a flame.<p>

"You're real." She said and the woman's blue eyes slid over to her.

"Indeed I am. Are you?"

Mai blinked, "Yes."

"Good." She smiled.


	60. Preferences, Preferences

**I felt the compulsive need to update something. So I did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>It's funny, really, how destiny could work out. Maybe, Katara liked to think, that the Spirits had made several paths out for her and even if she took one, her fate would still be the same. She fell in love-albeit with a different person than expected-and she loved her life.<p>

Then maybe, it had always been her destiny to meet Toph. And maybe it had been destiny for them to become such close friends, and eventually lovers. Maybe it was meant that way, and she hadn't realized it.

Or maybe Katara just had a thing for twelve year olds.

_Well…_

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't, and if you want, please take a sec to vote on my poll. <strong>


	61. The Moon and Her Oceans

Sokka had taken Yue's heart, but Yue had taken Katara's. The white haired princess could have neither of them. She was the moon, and she pulled in Katara as though she was the tide. The girl was unnaturally beautiful and like Sokka, Katara had felt a part of her rip when Yue became the moon. But unlike Sokka, Katara would always have Yue. She was a waterbender, and Yue was the moon.

And Yue loved Katara, because one couldn't leave the other.

They could never really have each other, but there was something about Yue that kept Katara running back.


	62. A Mother to Love Me

**I spend more time writing drabbles about Kya's relationships in the Kya and the Lord of Lying Womenverse than I do actually coming up with a plot for the story. I'll get around to it, eventually. **

* * *

><p>Azula hated Kya. She was stupid and ugly, and <em>nice.<em> She reminded her too much of Mother and she had even seen her holding Daddy by the shoulder, once, when he had been sad. She _hated_ her.

"You're stupid," Azula said after she had cornered the woman in the hallway. "Go back to where you came from." She didn't deserve to be near Daddy.

Really, Azula was hurting inside.

Kya wrapped Azula in her arms and held her to her chest. Azula couldn't help but relax against her, because she reminded Azula of a time when someone really loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote on the poll, if you want. Or review. Whatever floats your boat. <strong>


	63. All in One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>No one could ever really suit Mai. She was ferocious, but only when someone endangered what she loved. She was able to adapt, but only when she needed to. She was hardheaded, when she was allowed to be, and she was sometimes a pacifist. She needed someone who could challenge her, because Mai liked challenges. Mai liked challenges even though she admit it.<p>

There was only one person who could truly meet Mai's needs, and that was surprisingly, the Avatar. He was immature, true, but Mai needed someone who could make her feel like she was his forever girl, too.


	64. Misguided Hero

Suki saw strange people who passed on their way to Ba Sing Se during her time as a guard. She saw plenty people, but none compared to the group of ragtag teenagers that came along. There was the tall, tan skinned one with the swagger, and the bushy haired boy-girl, and the silent archer.

The tall one was Jet.

She didn't know that the three of them were Freedom Fighters, but she listened to his rants in secret, and he drove her to fight again. And she wished that she had at least, just once, spoke to the misguided hero.


	65. Bad Connection

**I don't know who came up with this ship, but a gigantic LOL to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>Korra had tried really hard. She had <em>tried<em> to summon Aang, so he could answer her questions. Or at least, some other past Avatar.

She wasn't good at that "past life" thing.

"Why have you called me, Avatar?" The spirit asked.

"Ugh…I meant to summon Aang. Bad connection here, I guess?"

Yue shrugged, a light smile on her beautiful, ethereal face. Korra looked at her, wondering if the Moon Spirit could answer her questions about why Equalists had surged the city. Maybe she knew; she was the moon, after all.

But hey, she could use some company while she waited.


	66. She Was A Strange One

**Hahn doesn't get much love, I'm noticed.**

* * *

><p>There was something about the Fire Nation girl that made Hahn like her and fear her at the same time. She didn't look Fire Nation and she acted like that Avatar boy-Ung, Uang? He first saw her after the war, with a bunch of fighting, mannish girls.<p>

_Girls._

Girls just couldn't fight and he told them so. The girl had jabbed her fists into his back and he had fallen, paralyzed and unsure of what had happened to him. "Chi-blocking" she had said. And giggled.

Okay, maybe girls _could_ fight. Or at least, Ty Lee could.

He remembered her name.


	67. In The Arms of Family

**A little pre-Korra family love because the opening leaked. Yes, it did! Go watch it, you fanatic! Go watch it now!**

* * *

><p>To other girls, Korra was lucky. She got to travel the world and be the Avatar and do all kinds of shenanigans. Like beat up Equalists with her friends Mako and Bolin, and learn airbending from the Avatar's son. Mako and Bolin were like her familyEver since they had taken her in and helped her make it in the city. They were her two goofy brothers.<p>

She especially loved the nights when they stayed at the Sanctuary, because the three of them would lay in the grass and hold each other. Because in each other's embrace, they were all safe.


	68. To My Grave

**I'm BAACK! (Darn it! I thought she was gone for good!) But, yeah, after internet problems I hath returned. This time with some Ursa and Lu Ten love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Their ages weren't very far apart. It was a six year difference, but it was enough to permanently keep them apart. There was something thrilling about loving a married woman, he thought, even though he had known her since he was a child. They were both children. It was something disturbingly exciting about loving a woman whose son was only ten years his junior. It scared him.<p>

But her hands were soft and her eyes kind, even though she was only polite to him. Perhaps, Lu Ten thought as he died, that he had loved Ursa more than Ozai did.


	69. If You Pretend

**It's disturbingly fun to deny Ursa a chance at love. **

* * *

><p>Ursa insisted on taking Zuko to his lessons with Master Piandao by herself. She shook her head when offered a guard; she was loved by the people. They loved her more than Ozai, who had never served in the military. Neither had she, but she was kind and efficient.<p>

When Zuko was practicing by himself, Ursa sat with Piandao and had tea. He was so unlike Ozai and she felt like she was betraying someone.

She hadn't noticed that she had put her hand over Piandao's until he jerked away, glaring and shaking his head. She was betraying herself, really.


End file.
